The invention referes to a dispenser for the individual portioned dispensary of tablets, pastes or the like, having a housing pipe (tube) which has a delivery opening at one end and, opposite it, is equipped with a push bottom for transporting the material to be dispensed in the direction towards the delivery opening, the push bottom being displaceble stepwise in the direction towards the delivery opening by means of an actuating handle arranged adjacent to the delivery opening or rod and connected by a bar or the like to the push bottom.
A dispenser for the dispensing of pasty material is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,935. In that case, the bar which connects the actuating handle to the push bottom extends centrally within the housing pipe. From French A-850 458 it is known to form the bar of the dispensing mechanism as a rack. However, in this case also the rack has a course which passes centrally through the inside of the pipe housing.
The object of the present invention is so to develop a dispenser of the introductory-mentioned type such that a space-dividing position of the parts which cooperate in forming the dispensing mechanism is avoided, but that nevertheless a manner of operation which delivers the supply in an orderly and reliable fashion is present.